In such known assembly a component is provided with two electrodes. The electrodes are spaced apart and are located in the same plane. Such a component is being used by surface-mount technology (SMT). SMT is a method for producing electronic circuits in which the components are mounted or placed directly onto the surface of a substrate like a printed circuit board (PCB) whereby the spaced apart electrodes of the components are directly connected to different electrical conductors located on the surface of the substrate.
A disadvantage of the known assembly is that the electrodes of the component need to be located in the same plane and that after connecting the component to the substrate both electrodes are located on the surface of the substrate. Such orientation of the electrodes with respect to the component as well as such orientation of the component with respect to the substrate is not always possible or desirable.